The girl with the sea green eyes
by cutesillypenguin
Summary: Maddi just moved to New York and finds out that her mom is Sally Jackson. What will happen when she finds out she is a demigod? What will she think when she realizes she is the daughter of Poseidon? What will Percy and the crew think of her? READ TO FIND OUT (rated T cuz I'm weird) FLUFF! Jasper, Percabeth, Maddi/Josh and Maddi/Chris
1. Moving

**Heyy Guys Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… characters, theme… etc.**

***UNCLE RICK DOES***

**But hey, enjoy the story and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V:

Maddi was a pretty average 13 year old girl with an odd past. When she was only 5 month old, her mom dropped her off on the doorstep of Conner Tobey's house. At the time, Conner was already dealing with his son and nephew, Chris, who was Conner's nephew, was only 9 months old at the time. While Josh, Conner's actual son was 8 months old. Conner's wife, Athena had left him 5 years ago without any explanation. The four of them had lived a pretty normal life that is until one day…

*13 years later*

Maddi slowly tip-toed to the drawer, slowly rethinking the words her dad, Conner had always said to her.

"Remember, Maddi do not open that drawer ever. There is something in there that is very important to me. I do not want to lose it."

She slowly drowned out her father's voice in her head and pulled open the drawer. After all, she thought, what's so important about that drawer? She slowly peered in and saw an envelope with the name Conner on it. She pulled it out of the drawer, opened the envelope and read the letter. She immediately let out a small gasp. On the letter it said:

May 22, 1999

Dear Conner,

I'm very sorry I had to do this to you and to Maddi, but it's too dangerous. You know I can't keep both Percy and Maddi under the same roof. They're both children of Poseidon. It's too big of a risk. Please just help me out this time, Conner. I'm leaving tomorrow, with Percy of course. I'm not sure when or if we will ever see each other again.

Sincerely,

Sally Jackson

"Wait a minute…" she whispered to herself, finally understanding the letter, "My mom's name was Sally Jackson? The rude, inconsiderate lady who left me on the door step of this house 13 years ago? And what did she mean when she said "it's too dangerous" and "It's too big of a risk"?"

Just then Maddi heard her dad, Conner say, "Maddi, Josh, Chris! Come downstairs please!"

Quickly, Maddi shoved the letter back into the drawer and closed it. Then, sprinted down the stairs to the living room where Josh and Chris were already sitting. As soon as she sat down, her father started, "Guys, I wanted to let you guys know that I've been offered a new job, and we will need to move."

Chris rudely interrupted, "What? That's great!"

Josh gave him a weird look and replied, "Wait, why is that so great?"

Chris replied, "Well let's just say… I sorta got in some hot water at school and well, you get the point…"

Conner gave Chris a frown and kept talking, "Well, as I was saying… we will be moving to New York. It's also great that my new job is in New York, because I found a cool camp that all of you guys will be going to. It's like year round summer camp!"

Maddi finally spoke, "And what's this camp called?"

Conner replied, "Camp Half-blood"

* * *

**CLIFHANGER! **

**Anyways, so how do you like the story so far? **

**I have a few questions for you and be sure to leave your answers in the comment box below…**

**1. Madi and Chris/Josh might have a "thing" later on in the story… who should it be first?**

** Chris or Josh?**

**2. Who should Chris's godly parent be?**

** I was thinking like Hermes for Chris… but comment your input!**

**Like it?  
Hate it? **

**Comment Below! **

**Btw: English is not my first language so cut me some slack for punctuation and etc.**

**p.s: If you want your name to be used in one of the chapters of the story, PM *private message* me or comment below the name and why you want me to use it… **

**Last words: I will be updating once or twice a week make sure to follow this story and or comment if you want me to update sooner I will bet back to you in at least 48 hours! **

**Until next time,**

**CATCH YA LATER!**

**~CUTESILLYPENGUIN**


	2. driving

**Heyy Guys Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… characters, theme… etc.**

***UNCLE RICK DOES***

**But hey, enjoy the story and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

Josh's P.O.V:

After a week of packing Maddi, Chris and my dad had finally packed all our belongings and were set to go. Honestly, I don't think I'm going to miss this place too much. It's just packed with memories, after all we had all grown up here and every time I see our new microwave think of the time Chris and I had put too much popcorn in the bowl and blew up the microwave, and when I look at our front door, I think of the time Maddi and I got locked outside of the house on a cold winter night. Darn, I'm really going to miss this place aren't I… When I looked over at Maddi to see how she was doing, she gave me a smile, which let me know that she was doing fine. So, I walked over to her and just sat next to her, with my arm around her shoulder. You see, the truth is that I've always had a thing for Maddi, ever since preschool, the first time I had ever heard her sing, even though we were only singing "twinkle twinkle little star", I knew I was a goner. And since then, Maddi has always been someone I could talk to. She's always there for me. She's like a best friend and younger sister all rolled up in one. I kept thinking about her until I felt someone shake my shoulder. At first I just stayed there daydreaming about Maddi, when suddenly, I heard Chris yelling at me breaking my train of thought.

"JOSH FRIKIN' TOBEY! STOP DAYDREAMING! THE CAB IS HERE TO TAKE US TO THE AIRPORT!"

I replied, "Gosh, Chris! No need to yell buddy"

Chris half chuckled while bringing our bags to the cab, "Well, last time I checked yelling is the only way to break you out of your dreaming."

I tried to think of a witty comment but couldn't think of one, so I got into the cab, rested my head on Maddi's shoulder and fell asleep.

Chris's P.O.V:

Goodness gracious, Josh is really good at drowning other people's voices out! I totally wish I could do that during school while the teacher's talking. Then, I could act like I was listening while really I was daydreaming about previous pranks I've pulled on other kids…. Haha, good times. As my brain slowly drifted back to reality, I looked to my left and saw Maddi staring ahead into the distance with Josh leaning onto her shoulder. I was just about to turn my head away when my mouth opened up and asked Maddi, "sooo…. I guess I'm going to miss this place, u?"

She replied, "Yea, I can't believe that we're leaving this place. I feel like I'm leaving a part of myself here…"

For the rest of the ride we drove in silence and in no time we were already at the airport.

* * *

**Hey peeps!**

**Got 1 review *last time I checked* **

**AND IT MADE MY DAY!**

**So… SHOUTOUT TO….. (DRUMROLL) MARMARPENN!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR MAKIN' MY DAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DETICATED TO U!**

**But anyways…. how do you like the story so far?**

**Anything to make it better?**

**1. Madi and Chris/Josh might have a "thing" later on in the story… who should it be first?**

***I know I made it seem like Josh was going to be first but you never know…. PLOT TWIST!* **

** Chris or Josh?**

**2. Who should Chris's godly parent be?**

** I was thinking like Hermes for Chris… but comment your input!**

**Like it?  
Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Btw: English is not my first language so cut me some slack for punctuation and etc.**

**p.s: If you want your name to be used in one of the chapters of the story, PM *private message* me or comment below the name and why you want me to use it… **

**Last words: I will be updating once or twice a week make sure to follow this story and or comment if you want me to update sooner I will bet back to you in at least 48 hours! **

**FINAL WORDS: sorry I'm working on my short chapter I'll try to make my next chapter at least 1K…**

**Until next time,**

**CATCH YA LATER!**

**~CUTESILLYPENGUIN**


	3. New home next to

**Heyy Guys Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… characters, theme… etc.**

***UNCLE RICK DOES***

**But hey, enjoy the story and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

Maddi's P.O.V:

The plane ride was fine I guess, well what can you expect… it's just a regular old plane ride. But anyways as I was saying, as soon as we got to the lobby of our new apartment, while my dad was talking to the man at the front desk I decided to wander around and check out the lobby a little more, after all this was going to be my new home… So, while I was walking around the café and the little gift shop I saw something that caught my eye, the mailboxes. Now I know what you're thinking, "haha she's interested in a mailbox? Looser!" But this wasn't any ordinary mailbox; this mailbox belonged to the one and only, Sally Jackson. At that moment, I could feel my brain do a double take. Sally Jackson, THE SALLY JACKSON? My birth mom that left me on the steps of my old house in California, that Sally Jackson! At that moment I really wanted to talk to my dad about this, because something tells me that dad isn't going to be too thrilled about this either. A few minutes later, I heard my dad call Chris, Josh and my name telling us to come back to the main lobby. So I rushed in and replied, "Yea dad? I'm here!"

He replied, "So, first thing's first. Our apartment is 42B. That means that it is on the 4th floor and is the second door near the B section of the floor. So remember that and try not to get lost. Oh, and before I forget, here are keys for each of you. This is the house key. Please try not to lose it. Ok?"

We all replied with short murmurs and "yeah sure"

Then, Chris decided to break the "silence", "So… when are we going to go up and check out the new apartment?"

Just then my dad seamed to snap back to life. "Oh, yea we'll go now and then the rest of the afternoon is up to you guys."

So, we all headed to the elevator, got in and pressed the 4 button. Then slowly, the elevator door closed and went up. When we go to the 4th floor Chris immediately raced out of the elevator and franticly searched for our new home, while Josh was following closely behind. My dad was behind me and let out a long sigh. When we all got to the room we were looking for, 42B my dad made his way in front of Chris and Josh who were blocking the way arguing about who found the room first. For a split second I drowned everybody's voice out of my head. At first I thought I heard someone speaking to me inside my head. I listened a little closely and heard a faint voice of a man saying, "Maddi, listen for Sally's voice… she is very close." So, I concentrated hard and tried to hear the voice of a young woman when I heard a soft whisper. The whisper said, "Percy, remember to be careful when you are out with Annabeth you never know when something unexpected might happen. That's why they call it unexpected."

Then I heard a deep voice reply "Will do mom! I'm going to be leaving in about 30 minutes; I'm going to get changed!"

At first I ignored that voice and thought, I'm looking for Sally, not some dude named Percy! But then I felt the puzzle pieces slowly piece together in my head. I remembered from the letter that I took a peek at last week. Sally had mentioned someone named Percy, which was her son wasn't it? That means that Percy is my older brother and also my next door neighbor along with his mom, Sally Jackson. Out of everybody possible we could have had as our neighbors it had to be Percy Jackson and his mom, Sally Jackson? This was sure going to be one odd summer.

* * *

**Anyways, so how do you like the story so far? **

**First things first, I know I've been updating really often, but I probably won't be updating this much later FYI so don't hate me later, OK?**

**BTW: THIS CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS DETICATED TO THE ONE AND ONLY, *DRUM ROLL!* MARMARPENN!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW IT MEANT A LOT TO ME AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY THIS CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO YOU!**

**NOTE: to everybody else that is reading, please review… It makes my day!**

**If you have any good ideas for new stories you want me to write or you want to give me a story to continue writing, please feel free to PM me *private message* I will bet back to you within 48 hours! **

**I have a few questions for you and be sure to leave your answers in the comment box below…**

**1. Madi and Chris/Josh might have a "thing" later on in the story… who should it be first?**

**Chris or Josh?**

**2. Who should Chris's godly parent be?**

**I was thinking like Hermes for Chris… but comment your input!**

**Like it?**

**Hate it? **

**Comment Below! **

**Btw: English is not my first language so cut me some slack for punctuation and etc.**

**p.s: If you want your name to be used in one of the chapters of the story, PM *private message* me or comment below the name and why you want me to use it… **

**Last words: I will be updating once or twice a week make sure to follow this story and or comment if you want me to update sooner I will bet back to you in at least 48 hours! **

**Second to last words: I NEED A NEW BOOK TO HET HOOKED TO! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS COMMENT OR PM MEEEEEEEE! THX XD**

**FINAL WORDS *I MEAN IT*: I am working on making longer chapters, I know I said I would try to make this chapter 1k, but I'm sorta in a hurry today so yea, I'll try again tomorrow or something.**

**Until next time,**

**CATCH YA LATER!**

**~CUTESILLYPENGUIN **

**:)  
**


	4. MIX UP

**Hey people, I'm so freekin' sorry about the chapter mix up!**

**I mixed up the chapter I was supposed to post with another story I'm working on so I'm super sorry!**

**btw I'm talking about chapter 2**

**also, if ur reading this after 10/25/13 than you've got nothing to worry about just keep reading!**

**SORRY FOR THE MIXUP!**

**~CUTESILLYPENGUIN**

**:)**


	5. Nice meeting you

**Heyy Guys Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… characters, theme… etc.**

***UNCLE RICK DOES***

**But hey, enjoy the story and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V:

It's about 15 minutes before I'm supposed to head out to the coffee shop downstairs where I'm supposed to meet Annabeth for our date, and all of a sudden I hear a sudden crash outside my door. I'm guessing our new neighbors have moved in since Ryan, the owner of the building told us that the new neighbors would probably arrive today or so. So, I rushed to the kitchen to tell my mom who was already 20 paces ahead of me. In fact, she had already finished baking an apple pie for me to bring to the new neighbors. So, I listened to my mom's instruction and walked outside and knocked on the door next to ours. Almost immediately an average height girl, maybe 13 or so opens the door. First thing I notice are her sea green eyes. You see, I know a lot of people out there with green eyes, but SEA GREEN eyes are rare. They pretty much look about the same as mine which is super odd since I only have sea green eyes since I'm a child of Poseidon. I thought about this girl as my half-sister for a millisecond and immediately waved off that thought; it would be way too weird. But anyways, as soon as she opened the door she looked at me and introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Maddi. What's yours?"

I replied, "Umm… my name is Percy, Percy Jackson."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth she looked at me like she saw a ghost. Her face completely paled. I thought for a minuet rethinking what I just said, did I say something wrong? After a few minutes of awkward silence I decided to speak again, "so… umm... my mom and I wanted to welcome you guys to the building…" I said still slowly choosing my words carefully. "Oh, I almost forgot, this is for you and your family. My mom baked it for you guys" I said as I handed her the pie. "By the way," I added, "If you need anything my mom and I live next door."

She replied with a very quiet, "thanks" and shut the door. The first thought that came to my mind was that she was really shy. So, I turned around, made my way to the elevator and pressed the button with the number 1 on it. The door then slowly closed and started to go down.

Maddi's P.O.V:

As soon as I heard a knock on the door I went and opened it up. Chris, Josh and my dad were out getting some food at this Chinese food restaurant they saw downstairs in the lobby. When I opened the door, I came face to face with this boy, he looked about 16, and he had bright sea green eyes just like me. At first I was about to ask him if he had gotten the wrong door, but I thought about it for another second and decided to introduce myself first. So, I said, "hi, my name is Maddi. What's yours?"

He replied, "Umm… my name is Percy, Percy Jackson."

At that moment I felt completely mind blown. This was the Percy Jackson! My older brother! Did he know who I was? Where was Sally? Before I had the chance to open my mouth to ask, he said, "so… umm... my mom and I wanted to welcome you guys to the building…" That's the moment I realized that he had no idea who I was. Sally must have never mentioned to him that he had a younger sister. For a minute I just stood there thinking over what was happening. Then out of the blue, he said, "Oh, I almost forgot, this is for you and your family. My mom made it for you guys." And handed me a delicious looking apple pie. I was about to thank him right then, but then he interrupted me and said, "By the way," I added, "If you need anything my mom and I live next door." So I quietly said "thanks" and shut the door. I thought to myself, in the same building, not to mention next door neighbors! I needed to tell my dad about this sometime soon, or else something catastrophic was going to happen.

* * *

**Anyways, so how do you like the story so far? **

**First things first, I know I've been updating really often, but I probably won't be updating this much later FYI so don't hate me later, OK?**

**NOTE: to everybody else that is reading, please review… It makes my day!**

**If you have any good ideas for new stories you want me to write or you want to give me a story to continue writing, please feel free to PM me *private message* I will bet back to you within 48 hours! **

**I have a few questions for you and be sure to leave your answers in the comment box below…**

**1. Madi and Chris/Josh might have a "thing" later on in the story… who should it be first?**

**Chris or Josh?**

**2. Who should Chris's godly parent be?**

**I was thinking like Hermes for Chris… but comment your input!**

**Like it?**

**Hate it? **

**Comment Below! **

**Btw: English is not my first language so cut me some slack for punctuation and etc.**

**p.s: If you want your name to be used in one of the chapters of the story, PM *private message* me or comment below the name and why you want me to use it… **

**Last words: I will be updating once or twice a week make sure to follow this story and or comment if you want me to update sooner I will bet back to you in at least 48 hours! **

**Second to last words: I NEED A NEW BOOK TO HET HOOKED TO! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS COMMENT OR PM MEEEEEEEE! THX XD**

**FINAL WORDS *I MEAN IT*: I am working on making longer chapters, I know I said I would try to make this chapter 1k, but I'm sorta in a hurry today so yea, I'll try again tomorrow or something.**

**Until next time,**

**CATCH YA LATER!**

**~CUTESILLYPENGUIN **

**:)**

**Btw…. SPOILER ALERT!**

**I THINK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER CONNER *MADDI'S "DAD"* WILL HAVE A REUNION WITH SALLY AND SALLY WILL MEET MADDI. I THINK PERCY WILL FIND OUT THAT MADDI AND HIM ARE SIBBLINGS *ACCTUAL SIBLINGS LIKE THALIA AND JASON * BUT THEY ARE BOTH GREEK. THEN, I THINK CHIRS, JOSH AND MADDI WILL GO TO CHB AND GET CLAIMED….**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. dinner?

**Heyy Guys Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… characters, theme… etc.**

***UNCLE RICK DOES***

**But hey, enjoy the story and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Btw I forgot to mention that the Conner in this story as in Maddi's "dad" is not Conner the same Conner Stoll.**

* * *

Conner's P.O.V:

When Chris, Josh and I were out buying some food at the Chinese food store in the lobby, I saw someone waiting at the coffee shop that caught my eye. He had ruffled messy black hair and sea green eyes like Maddi's. At first I thought, could that be…. Nah, my brain waved that thought off. She told me in the letter that they were moving, who knows where. For all I know they could be living in Russia now! Besides, it might just be a look alike. But inside I secretly knew that this person had to be Percy, which meant that Sally must have been somewhere near. After all, this might have been a blessing from the gods. I need to get the kids to camp, though I have no idea where it is other than the fact that it's in New York. Maybe Percy could lead them there. I don't know. Right then, I decided to walk up to him and see if he recognized me. So, I walked across the lobby and entered the coffee shop. When I came up to a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes, I said, "Hi, my name is Conner! What's yours?"

He replied, "Umm, Hi! My name is Percy. Do you live in this building?"

At that moment my brain did a double take, Percy! How was I going to deal with Sally? I tried to cover my small break out, so I said,

"Yeah, do you?"

He replied, "Yeah, 43B." My brain did another double take there, 43B! That was right next door to our room. Boy was this going to get complicated.

I replied, "Haha, that's funny! My family and I just moved in next door to you guys. We live in 42B."

"Oh!" he replied, "is your daughter's name Maddi? She has sea green eyes right?" at first I was a little cautious, how did he know about her name and eye color?

"Umm, yeah. How did you know?" I replied.

He said, "Oh, I heard that new neighbors had just moved in next door so I stopped by and dropped off a pie for you guys."

"Wow," I replied. "Thanks so much for that. How about you, your mom and dad come over tonight for dinner!"

He replied, "Sure sounds great!"

I said, "Ok then you can arrive around 6 pm see you there!" I then slowly walked away, back to the Chinese food restaurant where Chris and Josh were trying to break into the gumball machine. I quietly scolded them, picked up our food and got onto the elevator. When we got to our floor, we made our way to our room and opened the door. I dropped our stuff onto the counter and started to prepare dinner. Sally and Percy would be arriving soon.

Maddi's P.O.V:

Before my dad, Josh and Chris came home; I was looking through all of our suitcases and starting to unpack putting things where they belonged. When I was opening my dad's suitcase I came upon a folder that was tightly sealed with my dad's name on it. The person who wrote my dad's name on the folder had the exact same handwriting as Sally Jackson, so I immediately thought that this folder must have also been from Sally. So I carefully tore open the folder and peeked inside. There was a formal looking paper with my name and birthday on it. I took another look at it and realized that this was my birth certificate. I looked at for a good 5 minutes and saw things I already knew, like how my mom was Sally Jackson and I was born on June 21, 2000. The only thing that surprised me was that my father's name was Poseidon. The same name as the Greek god of the sea. The first thought that came into my head was that it would probably be cool if I could have some supernatural powers having something to do with water since my real dad had the same name as the Greek sea god. I was about to continue looking through my dad's suitcase and continue unpacking, but suddenly I heard a low voice speak to me inside my head telling me to turn the faucet on in the bathroom. So, I slowly got up and went to the bathroom, turned on the faucet and I felt some tingling on my hand, I mean I've always felt conferrable near water, but I've never felt a tingling feeling on my hand. I thought about this some more, and when my brain came back onto focus, I noticed that there was no sound of running water, which made no sense, I hadn't turned the faucet off yet have I? I looked down at the faucet and started to scream. The water that came out of the faucet was completely frozen.

* * *

**Anyways, so how do you like the story so far? **

**First things first, I know I've been updating really often, but I probably won't be updating this much later FYI so don't hate me later, OK?**

**SHOUTOUT TO PMARVIN! THANKS SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY! **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO YOU! *PM ME FOR DETAILS***

**ALSO… THANKS ANNONYMOUS FOR REVIEWING! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! IT ABSOULETLY MADE MY DAY, THANKS SO MUCH!**

**NOTE: to everybody else that is reading, please review… It makes my day!**

**If you have any good ideas for new stories you want me to write or you want to give me a story to continue writing, please feel free to PM me *private message* I will bet back to you within 48 hours! **

**I have a few questions for you and be sure to leave your answers in the comment box below…**

**1. Madi and Chris/Josh might have a "thing" later on in the story… who should it be first?**

**Chris or Josh?**

**2. Who should Chris's godly parent be?**

**I was thinking like Hephaestus for Chris… but comment your input!**

**Like it?**

**Hate it? **

**Comment Below! **

**Btw: English is not my first language so cut me some slack for punctuation and etc.**

**p.s: If you want your name to be used in one of the chapters of the story, PM *private message* me or comment below the name and why you want me to use it… **

**Last words: I will be updating once or twice a week make sure to follow this story and or comment if you want me to update sooner I will bet back to you in at least 48 hours! **

**FINAL words: I NEED A NEW BOOK TO HET HOOKED TO! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS COMMENT OR PM MEEEEEEEE! THX XD**

**Until next time,**

**CATCH YA LATER!**

**~CUTESILLYPENGUIN **

**:)**

**Btw…. SPOILER ALERT!**

**I THINK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER CONNER *MADDI'S "DAD"* WILL HAVE A REUNION WITH SALLY *DINNER PARTY* AND SALLY WILL MEET MADDI FIRST BECAUSE SHE WILL STORM INTO SALLY'S APARTMENT SOON… *YOU'LL SEE WHY, I THINK PERCY WILL FIND OUT THAT MADDI AND HIM ARE SIBBLINGS *ACCTUAL SIBLINGS LIKE THALIA AND JASON * BUT THEY ARE BOTH GREEK. THEN, I THINK CHIRS, JOSH AND MADDI WILL GO TO CHB AND GET CLAIMED….**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	7. sibblings

**Heyy Guys Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… characters, theme… etc.**

***UNCLE RICK DOES***

**BTW THIS CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO YOU PMARVIN! THANKS FOR FOLLOWING! **

**But hey, enjoy the story and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

Maddi's P.O.V:

As soon as I saw the frozen water coming out of the drain, I let out a scream. This was all too much for me. I knew I needed to ask Sally what was happening, since Chris, Josh and my dad were all out and my dad never let any of us near anything electronic. *including phones* But anyways, I grabbed my coat, keys and birth certificate, left a note for my dad and rushed out the door. I turned left and knocked on the door. Immediately, an average size young woman opened the door. She had curly dark brown hair and was very beautiful. I asked her, "Are you Sally Jackson?"

"That's me! What's your name?" She replied, talking as if I were a little kid.

I replied, "Maddi, Maddi Tobey-Jackson" I then took out the birth certificate and showed it to her. I could nearly see her skin pale.

She practically jumped onto me, gave me a huge bear hug and said, "So Conner told you didn't he."

I replied, "No, not exactly… you see I found the letter you wrote him a while back when you left me on his door step."

If it was possible I thought I saw her pale again. "You know Maddi, I'm sorry about that I really am, it's just that you and Percy are both children of the big three and," before she could finish I cut her off.

"Yeah, that's what I came here to talk to you about." I said.

She replied, "Oh, well then I think you should come inside. This isn't going to be a very short explanation… "She moved to the side so I could walk through the doorway. Sally's apartment was probably just big enough for a family of four though I was positive only about two people were living there since there were so many empty rooms. Before I could finish my train of thought, Sally said, "So, what do you know so far?"

I replied, "So, I know that Percy is my brother, I know that Conner is not my real dad, Poseidon is."

She cut me off, "Do you know who Poseidon is?"

I replied, "Yeah, I think so… he's the Greek god of the sea right?"

She nodded and said, "Well then do you know what a demigod is?"

I replied, "Yeah, I think so… It's a person who is half mortal and half god right?"

She nodded again and said, "Did you talk a Greek mythology class before?"

I slowly nodded and motioned for her to continue, she said, "you know how the gods would come to earth every so often and well, have children" she nodded towards me then continued, "With mortals?" as she motioned to herself. Before she had a chance to continue, my brain slowly pieced everything together.

"Wait," I yelled, "so you're saying that Poseidon came to earth and had children, as in Percy and me?" She nodded. "Well then where is Poseidon now?" she replied,

"Somewhere in his ocean realm. After Percy was born, there was a law passed by Zeus saying that the gods could no longer have contact with their mortal children. Only dreams or small messages in your head." I nodded letting her know that I understood. For a few moments we just sat in silence, but then I asked her,

"Sally?"

She replied, "Yes Maddi?"

I asked, "Why did you leave me on Conner's doorstep?"

She let out a sad sigh and replied, "I never intended to do that to you Maddi, you have to understand that it's too dangerous to have two untrained demigods of the big three living under the same roof in the mortal world. At that time, 13 years ago, I didn't know what to do. You had just been born and everywhere I went I could feel monsters around us waiting to attack us. Conner, your "dad" was my best friend; he understood what it was like to be married to a god. After all he was married to Athena. Since he'd always told me that he wanted a child, I thought that this was the perfect person to give you to. I couldn't risk giving you to an orphanage and letting you suffer there, so I gave you to Conner and Athena."

I let out a long sigh and said, "Sally, the truth is, when you had given me to Conner, he already had two kids, I'm guessing demigods, Chris and Josh, Josh was Conner's first son. Chris, on the other hand was adopted. Sort of like me. Apparently, Athena's brother did not want a child and neither did his wife so they ended up giving him to Athena, who left him with Conner when she left." When I finally looked over at Sally, I saw pure shock on her face. She then said,

"He should have told me or something. Three untrained demigod children living in the same house is like calling for a disaster!" Just then, we heard the door open and I saw Percy walk in. Apparently, he hadn't seen me yet and started talking,

"Hey mom, I'm home! By the way, the neighbor girl, Maddi is really shy. She makes everything feel so awkward…" I could feel my cheeks redden a little. Just then Sally cleared her throat which caught Percy's attention. He looked over to me and immediately his whole face became beat red. I smiled at him and then Sally started talking.

"Percy, I guess you've already met Maddi. Well, there's something I think you should know about her." Just then, Percy interrupted,

"Oh, and by the way Maddi's dad invited us to dinner if that's ok." Sally simply nodded and continued talking,

"As I was saying… Percy, do you remember that little girl you used to always play with that I told you was your cousin?" He nodded showing his understanding. "Well, that girl wasn't your cousin, that girl was your actual sister. Not half-sister, an actual sister. Like Thalia and Jason." Before sally could continue, Percy interrupted,

"Wait, was she a mortal or a demigod? Who was her parent?"

Sally continued, "Well, she was a demigod and you can probably guess that her parent was…"

Percy answered, "Poseidon."

Sally nodded and continued, "And your sister's name is Maddi." She said looking straight at me.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! *SORTA***

**Anyways, so how do you like the story so far? **

**First things first, I know I've been updating really often, but I probably won't be updating this much later FYI so don't hate me later, OK?**

**SHOUTOUT TO PMARVIN! THANKS SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO YOU! **

**NOTE: to everybody else that is reading, please review… It makes my day!**

**If you have any good ideas for new stories you want me to write or you want to give me a story to continue writing, please feel free to PM me *private message* I will bet back to you within 48 hours! **

**I have a few questions for you and be sure to leave your answers in the comment box below…**

**1. Madi and Chris/Josh might have a "thing" later on in the story… who should it be first?**

**Chris or Josh?**

**2. Who should Chris's godly parent be?**

**I was thinking like Hephaestus for Chris… but comment your input!**

**Like it?**

**Hate it? **

**Comment Below! **

**Btw: English is not my first language so cut me some slack for punctuation and etc.**

**p.s: If you want your name to be used in one of the chapters of the story, PM *private message* me or comment below the name and why you want me to use it… **

**Last words: I will be updating once or twice a week make sure to follow this story and or comment if you want me to update sooner I will bet back to you in at least 48 hours! **

**FINAL words: I NEED A NEW BOOK TO HET HOOKED TO! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS COMMENT OR PM MEEEEEEEE! THX XD**

**Until next time,**

**CATCH YA LATER!**

**~CUTESILLYPENGUIN **

**Btw…. SPOILER ALERT! Or SNEEK PEAK!**

**I THINK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER CONNER *MADDI'S "DAD"* WILL HAVE A REUNION WITH SALLY *DINNER PARTY* THEN, I THINK CHIRS, JOSH AND MADDI WILL GO TO CHB AND GET CLAIMED….**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
